


Movin' Out

by HalloweenBae



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Not to be confused with the Billy Joel musical.My peace offering for killing Nevada in my last fic.Nevada helps you clean out your refrigerator.





	Movin' Out

You stare at the half-empty fridge and sigh, resting your hand on your hip. You look through day-old pizza, grapes, and milk, wondering if any of it is any good. Is it worth trying to pack it up and cart it to your new place? You could just throw it away, or give it to someone else who actually needs it. Wasting food isn't necessarily a cardinal sin, but you liked to avoid it if it could be helped.

"Time to go, Mami." Nevada's hands wrap themselves around your waist. He digs his chin into your shoulder and bites your neck. "Tienes hambre?" 

The scruff from his beard tickles your neck and makes you shiver. His lips kiss their way up your hairline as his hands make their way up your shirt. His fingers slide under your wire and cup your breasts as he tugs on your earlobe with his teeth. 

"A little," you whisper in a breathy moan. "I just don't want this food to go to waste."

"No?" He surveys the contents of the refrigerator. "Who says it has to go to waste?"

Nevada takes his hands out of your shirt and opens the door even wider. He kisses the top of your head before stepping in front of you, grabbing something from a side pocket in the door. His lips curl into an evil smirk as he pops the top off the Reddi Whip.

"I honestly forgot I had that." You confess. 

"Uh huh. Get on your knees, Mami" He points to the ground before unzipping his fly and shaking the bottle. He takes your hand and guides it up to the hem of his pants, motioning for you to finish disrobing him. 

You follow his command, latching onto the cloth that hugs his beautiful body. You look up at him with wide and hungry eyes as you slowly sink to your knees.

"Ay, Mami, you look so fucking good down there." He whispers, running his hand through your hair. 

You pull his underwear to his knees as he sprays the whipped cream up the length of his erection. His grip on your hair gets tighter, and he lets the red and white bottle fall to the floor. It echoes loudly in your empty apartment as you take in this rare culinary sight. 

You lick the tip of his cock and feel it twitch under your mouth. You smile and tease him, moving your hands up his thighs as you take little licks down his base. You scratch your nails up his hips and cradle his balls, slightly juggling them between your fingers. You hear a frustrated moan escape his lips, and decide to stop torturing him. 

You open your mouth and look up at him as you slowly slide him inside your mouth. The whipped cream is a sweet bonus to the taste of his salty skin. 

"Oh God, that's it, get all of it." He whispers, looking down at you. 

He smiles as he hides himself inside of your mouth, the whipped cream disappearing completely. He pushes his hips against your face as you bob up and down, the sound of your sucking even louder than the metal bottle falling on the floor.

You relax the back of your throat and feel the tip of his cock hit your uvula. Your saliva drips out the sides of your mouth and onto his skin, mixing with the little bit of cream that's left. You grip him tightly and stroke him as you pull your mouth up to his tip. 

You move your mouth below his shaft as you continue to stroke him in a tight, circular motion. Your drenched lips kiss his testicles before letting one of them into your mouth. You tug on it slightly, making Nevada curse under his breath. 

"Are you okay?" You ask, increasing your speed and licking his tip again. 

"Am I okay?" He laughs and draws in his breath. "Yeah, I'm fucking okay." He runs both hands through your hair and pulls it into a ponytail.

"Good," you smirk. You slide your other hand between his thighs and tease his asshole. You lick his balls again, making sure to coat them completely before moving your tongue to his entrance. 

You increase your speed as you stroke his shaft, smiling against his perineum before sliding a finger inside of him. 

"Fuck!" He cries out, clenching around your finger. He licks his lips and tightens his grip on you hair. 

You push your finger deeper inside of him, licking his entire ass as you feel his hot, salty come shoot out of his shaft. You lick your way up his dick as he continues to come, spurts of warm gooey liquid dripping onto your cheeks as you take him back into your mouth. 

His hips thrust forward as he moans louder than ever. He pulls your head into him as he spasms and finishes against your throat. His fingers slide out of your hair as you slide out of his ass. 

"I need to help you move more often, Mami." He whispers breathlessly, helping you up. 

You smile at him and kiss his mouth. "I agree, but I'm still hungry." 

"After that, I'll take you wherever you want for dinner."


End file.
